To Infinity and Beyond
"To Infinity and Beyond!" is Buzz Lightyear's famous catchphrase in the Toy Story films and the TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The phrase is not only said by Buzz, but is also said or referenced by other characters, notably Woody. The catchphrase served as a namesake for the book To Infinity and Beyond!: The Story of Pixar Animation Studios. Notable uses and references ''Toy Story'' *Buzz Lightyear, just before demonstrating how he flies to the toys. *Andy, as he plays with Buzz before the family outing at Pizza Planet. *The phrase is heard in a commercial advertising Buzz Lightyear toys. *Buzz, just before jumping from the railing at Sid's house. *Woody, impersonating Buzz, as he tries to convince the other toys that Buzz is with him. *Sid, as he takes Buzz out of his room to be blown up. *Woody, as he and Buzz fly down slowly in the air while trying to catch up with the moving truck. ''Toy Story 2'' *Buzz in the video game, as he uses his anti-gravity belt to propel himself back up. *Andy, as he impersonates Buzz in his playtime before leaving for Cowboy Camp. *When Buzz departs Andy's room to go on his mission to rescue Woody, he spoofs the phrase by saying "To Al's Toy Barn, and beyond!" *Utility Belt Buzz, as he prepares to "blast through the roof." *Utility Belt Buzz, as the elevator takes him and the toys up to Al's Penthouse. *Referenced by Woody, who tells Buzz that he will have old Buzz Lightyear to keep him company "for infinity and beyond." ''Toy Story 3'' *Buzz in Andy's realistic imagination, after lifting a train up out of a ravine. *Referenced by Woody, as Buzz tells him that they will be together, to which Woody replies, "For infinity and beyond." *Referenced again by Woody, after Buzz reawakens to his normal self from being hit by a television and asks where he has been, Woody replies, "Beyond infinity." *Buzz's voice box says the phrase when Bonnie presses one of his talk buttons. ''Toy Story 4'' *Buzz's voice box says the phrase when Young Andy is playing with him during a flashback in the Toy Story 4 Trailer. *Bunny and Ducky later say mock versions of the phrase while bullying Buzz in the carnival, believing he wants to take away their position of jackpot, most notably "to infinity and my foot!" as Ducky kicks Buzz in the head. *Buzz and Woody say this phrase at the film's ending after they part ways for the final time as Woody joins Bo Peep and her friends while Buzz and the rest of the gang remain with Bonnie. **Buzz says "To infinity" which immediately cuts to Woody saying "and beyond." *The Ducky and Bunny Trailer mentions this phrase multiple times as the duo try to imitate Buzz. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxXY4dv3ILQ **Bunny incorrectly says "To infinity and your mom!" **Ducky incorrectly replies "To insanity and a blonde!" **Bunny then thinks the phrase is "To immunity and respond!" **Ducky and Bunny try to say "To indecency and...!" / "To infrequently and...!" before Buzz appears and says the quote properly. **However, Bunny and Ducky then mock the quote for being nonsensical: "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! / You can't go beyond infinity dummy, it's impossible. / He's talking about going to infinity! / Gonna go 'beyond' infinity. / You don't know nothin' about science." ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' TV series *In the pilot movie when Buzz is reversing the Uni-mind's corruption. *In various pilot intros for the episodes. Trivia *In an ad for WALL•E during the 2008 Super Bowl, Woody also makes a reference to the phrase as he tells Buzz that WALL•E goes to infinity. *In one of the outtakes for A Bug's Life, Flik shouts out the phrase as he is about to take flight with a dandelion puff because he just couldn't resist. *At one point in the Disney film The Shaggy Dog, the phrase is said by Dave Douglas (as a dog), which is Tim Allen's character in the film. *The phrase is also said in Toy Story Treats and Toy Story Toons. *In the Dutch version of every Toy Story film, Buzz says, "Op naar de sterren en daar voorbij!", which literally means, "To the stars and beyond!". *Woody said Buzz's catchphrase when he and Buzz appeared at the 2016 Oscars. ru:В бесконечность и далее! Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 4 Culture Category:Catchphrases